A Day In The Life
by Rainbows R Bright
Summary: of bellatrix, as told by Andromeda


**A Day In The Life. **

"

"Do you even really love him Bella?" The young black haired girl glanced up at her sister with that signature scowl that she tended to wear more times than not. Bellatrix Black was a fiery girl who did more bad than good. She worshiped You-Know-Who and was currently getting ready to marry a man because her mother told her to. She figured that as long as she could get closer to the man that she truly wanted it benefited her and her family.

"Does it matter what I want Cissy?" She asked staring at her through the mirror. The blonde girl was currently trying to pull her older sister mass of wild hair up into a bun. The older girl in question was bored with all of this. What was the point in it anyway? Oh, right, appearances. She couldn't let the family down could she? Especially dear old mother.

She had hung around Rodolphus Lestrange many times during Hogwarts. One of the kids who was in their group, but she hadn't expected to marry him. Sure they had talked about it when they were in school just to say that they would do it if only to become the most powerful Death Eaters. She had no real feelings for him though. He was a tall lanky fella who Bellatrix got bored with fairly easily. Of course the boy had feelings for her and she didn't care in the least. She sort of just brushed him off. Sure sometimes she wished that she had feelings for him, but honestly she just didn't.

"Well it should."

"You're one to talk. You're marrying Lucius in a couple of months."

"That's different." Bella turned in her chair and narrowed her eyes devilishly at the girl.

"It's not different. You love him and he doesn't love you back. He's only marrying you because of our dear sweet old mother." Narcissa looked taken aback but turned the girls head back around so that she could finish her work with nimble hands. The younger girl had always been the nicer of the two.

Bellatrix had a strong personality and it took quite a lot for people to talk to her. Looking back on it in her younger days she had been somewhat of a beautiful creature. She had long black hair that tangled easily but still looked gorgeous, and a pretty face that any boy would fall for if they could get past her awful attitude. As the years grew and she began to take on the dark arts more and more a sort of maddening look took over the fiery beauty that she once was. It turned her wild hair into curls that looked like they were alive with electricity, and soft eyes into dark ones that looked solemn. On her wedding day though right out of school she radiated a regal beauty that could only come from confidence.

Even as the years bore on Bella never had children with the Lestrange boy. Their relationship was somewhat a bore to onlookers. They weren't affectionate, merely cold to one another, and hardly had pleasantries between them. They were a couple who only wanted power and not each other and of course, Bella didn't want him.

The whole Black family nearly died when Bellatrix announced that she offered the Malfloy Manor to the dark lord, many suspected that she had more going on with him than we could see, but when people asked Rodolphus he never responded. He wasn't a talker reverting to a coldness that no one wanted to be near. Everyone could see who wore the pants in the relationship.

She hadn't always been bad. She loved her sisters with all her heart, until one of them turned on her. She was a confident, smart, beautiful witch she just never let anyone see it and it really was a shame that she didn't love Rodolphus, because he loved her very much, so much that he stayed with her even as she crooned over the dark lord and bowed at his feet, and even took a spell for her killing himself. Evil is a selfish thing. It brings out the worst in people…"

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge: <strong>Taragh McCarthy's 34 Stories challenge

**Pairing: **Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange (Round Three)

**Words: **697

**A/N:** In my head this is Andromeda possibly telling a story to Harry or even the trio. Hope you like it!


End file.
